


M.A.R.K I

by Viallen



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Созерцая картонную коробку и робота в человеческий рост, секунд тридцать назад оттуда выгруженного, у Джека в животе все буквально сводило от волнения. Зачем-то задержав дыхание, он выпалил заветное: "Окей, Гугл".Глаза робота вспыхнули желтым, а губы мгновенно растянулись в жутковатую улыбку.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Dixet.   
> Спасибо Юки за моральную поддержку <3

Только оказавшись дома, в родных четырех стенах, Джек соизволил задать себе главный вопрос: «Какого хрена я делаю?». Хороший вопрос. Стоило об этом подумать где-то с неделю назад, когда он, чуть ли не капая слюной на пол, скакал вокруг этого гугл-робота в экстазе. Маттиас его восторга не разделял, но он-то уже успел наиграться, а Джек видел это детище науки впервые. «Восторг» в качестве описания его эмоций на тот момент было еще очень мягко сказано.  
Но созерцая картонную коробку и робота в человеческий рост, секунд тридцать назад оттуда выгруженного, у Джека в животе все буквально сводило от волнения. Зачем-то задержав дыхание, он выпалил:

— Окей, Гугл.

Глаза робота вспыхнули желтым, а губы мгновенно растянулись в какую-то на редкость жуткую улыбку. Джек успел только удивленно моргнуть, как лицо робота разгладилось в совершенно бесстрастное. После секундного, едва уловимого колебания.

— Обнаружен новый администратор, — низким, удивительно бархатным голосом сказал робот. — Назовите себя.  
— Джек, — не задумываясь, представился он.  
— Администратор идентифицирован, — кивнул робот, перестав светить глазами. — Требуется обновление системы, пожалуйста, подключите модель к локальной точке и подтвердите перезагрузку.

В полуметре от груди робота из ниоткуда возникло окно подключения. Все еще не до конца веря в происходящее, Джек набрал пароль. Робот отстранено наблюдал за его манипуляциями.

— Файлы обновления будут загружены через две минуты тридцать семь секунд, подтвердите установку.

Получив «подтверждаю» в ответ, робот закрыл глаза и разом обмяк, отключившись. Джек разочаровано вздохнул. Вот как обычно, стоило взять в руки новую технику, как она уже требует сотню обновлений и полгода ожидания. Даже если эта техника – целый андроид, чья схожесть с человеком просто поразительна. Пользуясь возможностью, Джек с интересом обошел робота кругом, разглядывая все мелкие детали. Эта «модель-помощник» была представлена широкой публике с полгода назад, уже не считалась особо новой и вообще даже близко не стояла к частным заказам, — Джек много читал, но все равно предполагал очень смутно, что там творится за закрытыми дверьми частных лабораторий — но и тут поработал Гугл на славу. Потрясающая детальность, буквально все, начиная от волос и заканчивая ногтями. Где-то в процессе взгляд Джека зацепился за интересную текстуру брюк и, соответственно, всего под ними, и его брови удивленно поползли вверх. Чем там Гугл вообще занимается, и на что именно рассчитывает свои модели? Джек предпочел эту мысль сейчас не развивать.  
Но Робот не спешил просыпаться, и, промаявшись добрый час в попытке поработать, Джек в итоге все равно вернулся обратно к новому приобретению. Робот все также стоял ссутулившись, с закрытыми глазами. Джек снова обошел его кругом. И во второй раз. Робот его завораживал, он еще никогда своими глазами не видел такую идеальную технологию, что уж там, почти произведение искусства. И так близко, только руку протяни. После минутного колебания Джек и протянул. Коснулся совершенно обычной хлопковой футболки, провел пальцами дальше и неловко остановил ладонь на голом предплечье. Кожа на ощупь была интересной: явно не резина или пластик, но и не кожа как такова. Удивительно приятная текстура, хотя и пугающе холодная. Дальше любопытство заставило его коснуться синтетических волос, мягких и шелковистых. Тоже поразительно приятных под пальцами.

— Обновление завершено, — от тихого голоса Джек подскочил на месте, отдернув руку. Не то чтоб он не был в своем праве, но все равно вышло как-то неловко. Робот, в свою очередь, даже не шелохнулся. — Запустить системы?  
— Запустить, — эхом отозвался Джек в нетерпении. Ему так много хотелось узнать и, наконец, посмотреть на робота в действии. И он не заставил долго ждать, его глаза вспыхнули, плечи расправились и взгляд сфокусировался.  
— Огласить список изменений?  
— Не сейчас, — с изменениями они успеют разобраться и потом. К тому же, не то чтоб Джек вообще знал, какая именно у робота была прошивка на момент запуска. Устаревшая, однозначно. Мэтт, кажется, давно его не включал. — Лучше озвучь свою основную цель.  
— Моя основная цель — помощь любого вида и улучшение качества жизни Администратора, — сообщил робот, рассеяно скользнув взглядом по Джеку. Секунду спустя он с любопытством уставился в окно за его спиной.  
— Звучит увлекательно, — все еще в легком недоверии хихикнул Джек. — Ладно, для начала, назови свою полную модель?

Джек подумал, что как-то не хорошо звать его все время «робот», даже в своей голове.

— M.A.R.K I U-2, — отчеканил он и снова перевел взгляд, на этот раз на шкаф заставленный фигурками.  
— Отлично, буду звать тебя Марк, — недолго думая решил Джек. Новоиспеченный «Марк» закончив созерцать шкаф, вернулся взглядом к своему администратору. Джек неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— «Марк» добавлено. Но прямые команды рекомендуется начинать с «окей, гугл» для лучшего распознавания системой, — видимо уловив отголоски недовольства в лице администратора, Марк добавил: — Ключевая фраза может быть заменена в настройках.  
— Лады, но с командами пока подождем. У тебя же есть что-то вроде инструкции? — вспомнил о важном Джек. Не хватало только дать какую-нибудь противоречивую команду и сломать систему. Мэтт что-то говорил о багах, как раз связанных с командами, но Джек в тот момент слушал вполуха.  
Марк мгновенно продемонстрировал экран и страниц двести текста. Джек со вздохом потер переносицу, чтиво обещало быть увлекательным.

 

Месяц спустя Джеку уже было сложно даже представить, как же он обходился без Марка. Жизнь как-то в одно мгновение умудрилась превратиться в сказку. Джек не помнил, когда вообще в последний раз умудрялся выкроить столько времени для себя любимого: впервые чуть ли не за два года вышел на пробежку, насмотрелся сериалов, наигрался игр, и нагулялся в парке на жизнь вперед. Гулять, возможно, было бы приятней в компании, но он, ни разу так и не решился прихватить Марка с собой. Джек никогда не видел роботов в своем городе, что было вполне логично, кто станет таскать такую дорогостоящую игрушку в супермаркет за углом? А по другим местам он и не ходил, предпочитая проводить свои часы перед компьютером. Как рабочие, так и свободные. На все остальное, включая социальную жизнь вне монитора, просто не хватало ни времени, ни сил. А, откровенно говоря, и желания. С появлением Марка добавилось и первого, и второго, да и Марк сам пытался быть хорошей компанией.  
Судя по всему, изо всех сил. Где-то в инструкции была строчка о том, что он «ИИ с функцией самообучения для предоставления помощи в максимальном объеме». Что это должно было означать, Джек с ходу и не понял. Подумал только, что это, наверное, что-то в духе ИИ в одной из последних игр, где компьютер запоминает действия игрока и ведет себя соответственно. Звучало как вполне логичное объяснение, ведь так? Но Марк учился совершенно по-человечески: переключал каналы телевизора, собирал и читал разбросанные по квартире книги, листал страницы в интернете и просто стоял столбом у окна, наблюдая за прохожими. А иногда доводил Джека до сердечного приступа, светя на него желтыми глазами посреди ночи. Но он учился, и иногда, тут и там, в жестах и фразах, Джек видел, то себя, то соседа, то персонажа из последнего шоу, которое они вместе смотрели.  
И это с одной стороны было абсолютно потрясающе, а с другой жутко до мурашек. Марк, в целом, мирный, заботливый и вообще само чудо техники во плоти. Но Джек то и дело ловил его когда странные, долгие и задумчивые взгляды на себе, а когда резкие, дерганые переливы эмоций на его лице. Со стороны это выглядело в первую очередь как какая-то внутренняя борьба, и в такие моменты Джек не мог не вспоминать десяток фильмов про взбесившиеся и восставшие машины. Глупо, конечно, вымысел в чистом виде и полет фантазии автора, но лет тридцать назад мирно готовящий у плиты робот-помощник тоже был исключительно «полетом фантазии». А сейчас у Джека, выглаженные футболки, всегда заправленная постель и шедевры кулинарии три раза в день. Кто бы мог подумать, что робот может оказаться не только отличным помощником по хозяйству, но и непревзойденным поваром.

В один из мирных ужинов за кухонным столом, аккуратно накрытым свежей скатертью, взгляд Джека привлекла одиноко горящая свеча. До этого самого момента он вообще был не в курсе о наличии свеч в своем доме. Марк, как ни в чем не бывало, сидел на другом конце стола и наблюдал за трапезой с самым умиленным для робота видом. Ему вообще нравилось созерцать «человеческие» дела, и Джек, в целом, с этим уже смирился, разве что не с первого раза убедил его не лезть хотя бы ванную комнату.

— Вкусно? — подал голос Марк, поймав взгляд Джека на себе.

Разговоры у них обычно были после ужина, как минимум потому, что Джек большую часть времени проводил с набитым ртом. Отвлекаться от тарелки не хотелось.

— Потрясно, у меня слов не хватает, — от человека, которому болтовня ни о чем буквально хлеб родной, это тот еще комплимент. Марк слышал его каждый день, но, тем не менее, не переставал радоваться каждый раз, как в первый. Джек не уставал повторять. — А откуда ты свечку достал?  
— С верхней полки шкафа в твоей спальне, она была в зеленой коробке с кроссовками, — отозвался Марк. — Тебе не нравится?

Что она там вообще делала, осталось загадкой.

— Да нет, нравится, но с чего это вообще?  
— В статье было сказано, что свечи являются незаменимым элементом любого приема пищи с любимым, — с совершенно невозмутимым видом пояснил Марк. — Особенно с «романтическими спагетти».

Джек этими спагетти чуть не подавился.

— Это же блюдо так называется? — на всякий случай уточнил он. Марк согласно кивнул, очевидно, очень довольный собой и ужином в целом.  
— Я долго не мог выбрать, что приготовить сегодня, но потом увидел статью «удивите вашего любимого» и решил, что она нам отлично подходит.  
— Мне кажется, ты немного не так понял суть статьи, — начал Джек. Марк непонимающе нахмурился. — Ну, про любимого и все дела.  
— Почему нет? Мы живем вместе, проводим время вместе, ты покупаешь продукты, я готовлю еду, по ночам мы смотрим фильмы, много разговариваем, играем в видеоигры, — принялся перечислять Марк, и Джек даже не нашел, что на такое возразить. — Мы делим диван, спальню, могли бы делить кровать, но ты любишь лежать по диагонали, а мне все равно не нужен сон…

И ведь все это чистая правда, логично, что Марк сделал соответствующие вывод из такого-то расклада. Вовсе небезосновательные, собственно говоря.

— Спагетти шикарные, я их лучше доем, пока не остыли, — перебил триаду Марка покрасневший Джек, набивая рот божественной пастой. Марк только довольно улыбнулся, и разговор был исчерпан.

Но если не с Марком, то хотя бы самому с собой Джеку стоило быть откровенным. Марк был для него чем-то куда большим, чем просто помощником по хозяйству. Марк успел стать ему приятелем, другом и, раз уж все карты на стол, и не только. Устраиваясь на диване с Марком под боком, Джек никогда не копался в своих чувствах. Просто наслаждался моментом. Особенно теми, что включали в себя его голову на коленях Марка, а может и на груди, слушая мирный, убаюкивающий гул мотора. С Марком не было неловко или стыдно, Марк всегда был рад проводить время вместе, Марк всегда был рад обняться, устроиться — в любой другой ситуации неприлично — и просто сидеть, а иногда лежать.  
И да, может быть, Джек совсем не много, всего-то по уши, влип.

 

Серьезные проблемы в рай принес звонок Мэтта. Им, вообще-то стоило созвониться куда раньше, но Джек жил в своем воздушном замке припеваючи, и как-то не до телефона было. Но после десяти минут ничего не значащей болтовни, Маттиас перешел к серьезной теме. Джеку пришлось выглянуть из-за розовых очков.

— Как дела с Гуглом?

Джек сначала не понял подвоха в вопросе, с упоением принялся рассказывать в каком он восторге, какой робот, нет, Марк, прекрасный-замечательный-невероятный, незаменимый помощник, хороший собеседник и просто приятная компания. Мэтта, кажется, ничего из бурного потока эмоций не впечатлило. Он едва нашел момент, пока Джек переводил дух, вставить слово в возбужденный монолог:

— Он же не доставляет, ну, знаешь, проблем?

Джек не имел ни малейшего понятия, о каких таких проблемах идет речь. Да, Марк иногда не понимает очевидных «человеческих» вещей, и, может, порвал пару футболок, пока осваивался с глажкой. Но никто не идеален, ведь так? Послушав еще немного об увлекательной жизни с роботом под одной крышей, Мэтт не выдержал и спросил уже в лоб:

— Тебе же не кажется… Что он тебя ненавидит? Или хочет захватить мир?

Джек с минуту совершенно не знал что сказать, просто переваривая такой странный вопрос. Логично было бы предположить, что это какая-то шутка, но Джек готов был поклясться, что услышал в голосе что-то не то. С таким тоном не до шуток, это точно.

— Нет, с чего ему?

Последнее, чего Джек ожидал, так это истории о том, как при первом запуске Марк принялся громить все вокруг и пытаться уничтожить человечество. Буквально. На словах может и смешно, но на деле не до шуток. Спасла, по сути, ошибка в системе. Слишком много информации на обработку, и уничтожение человечества перенеслось на неопределенный срок. Повезло, так повезло.  
После этого, естественно, Мэтт буквально завалил техподдержку звонками и чуть ли не на следующий день получил патч, и еще десяток следом пару месяцев спустя, но иметь под боком робота с замашками маньяка было, мягко говоря, не особо комфортно. Особенно беря в расчет, что в течение этих месяцев и патчей каждую неделю, инциденты все равно имели место быть. Обходилось, правда, малой кровью. Точнее, без крови вообще, но тарелки и футболки пали жертвами современных технологий. Как и немереное количество нервных клеток.  
И Мэтт предложил Джеку забрать робота совсем не со зла, и честно пытался предупредить, но Джек просто кивал на все, даже не слушая. Разве в этом была вина Мэтта? В итоге он решил, что все же была. Даже учитывая, что после последних трех патчей робот стал мирным и практически перестал беситься, совесть Мэтта все равно заела.

После такой минутки откровений, Джеку, вполне ожидаемо, надо было многое обдумать, и он позорно сбежал в парк, подальше от Марка. Размышлять трезво в его присутствии не получалось. Наверное, стоило изначально хотя бы предположить, что робот может представлять какую-никакую опасность. Достаточно, к примеру, вспомнить все эти разговоры вокруг банальных микроволновок. Казалось бы, такая полезная, удобная и, считай, незаменимая в каждом доме вещь, а ведь, сколько у нее агрессивных противников? Одним она волны распространяет, другим рак вызывает, третьим еще что-то. И ведь не все возмущение безосновательно.  
А тут робот не робот, а целый механический человек. И чем ближе по характеру эта машина к человеку, тем более фатально это может кончиться. Люди, конечно, их и создали, как и ядерное оружие.  
Джек где-то на этом моменте прервал свой поток мыслей. Это уже слишком, да, люди может и не самые ответственные изобретатели, и история видала не одно изобретение, вышедшее из-под контроля, но робот-помощник? Даже ну их, роботов в целом, просто Марк. Его Марк. Правда ли он представлял собой опасность? Нет же, Гугл как большая и важная организация давно пустила бы его на скрепки, защищая свою репутацию. От этой мысли по спине Джека пробежали мурашки. Да, он привязался к Марку практически с первого же дня, что, наверное, было бы странно, не будь так ожидаемо. Во первых, Джек уже давно был совершенно очарован технологией искусственного разума, а во вторых, к Марку сложно было не привязаться. И может быть, на первых парах, он был просто неуклюжей машиной, отвечающей на риторические вопросы, с крайне рассеянным взглядом и местами не контролирующей свои силы, он менялся буквально на глазах. Учился. Джек не сильно задумывался до этого, но, черт возьми, иногда, сидя на диване перед телевизором, или за столом на кухне, из его головы совершенно выскальзывал тот факт, что рядом с ним не человек.  
И вот это было ужасно. Джек своими же руками бросил себя в эту яму, и как бы хорошо все не шло сейчас, в один день весь этот мыльный пузырь обещал лопнуть. А всем известно, что мыло щиплет глаза.

После целого вечера в холодном парке наедине с не самыми приятными размышлениями, Джек еще и полночи не мог нормально спать. После его прихода домой, Марк как-то держался на расстоянии, буквально забурившись на кухне, а Джек почти сразу спрятался в кровати. Хотя и долго не мог заснуть. Сначала его мучило желание просто позвать Марка к себе, чужое присутствие и мирный гул мотора в его груди всегда успокаивали, но он упорно от него отмахивался. А стоило ему только задремать, как мутные, липкие сны поплыли один за другим, как будто без них сегодня было недостаточно отвратительным. Джек нормально заснул, кажется, когда время уже перевалило за четыре утра. Теперь он видел во сне подсолнухи. Большие, с ярко-желтыми листьями и черными семечками, тянущиеся к яркому, ослепительному солнцу. Сон был приятный, напоминал о чем-то из детства, хотя подсолнухи никогда и не росли в лесу. Но Джек во сне не задавался лишними вопросами, он просто брел по полю без определенной цели, до тех пока волшебным образом не оказался на лесной опушке. Деревья впереди чернели огромной мрачной стеной, ветки деревьев переплетались в какую-то причудливую крышу, надежно отрезая солнечный цвет. Джеку почему-то стало неконтролируемо страшно. Из темноты на него смотрели два глаза-подсолнуха — черный зрачок и яркая, желтая радужка.  
Он в панике подскочил на кровати и чуть не слетел на пол. Из полумрака комнаты за ним наблюдали два желтых глаза.

— Марк, твою ж, — еле выдохнул он. Несмотря на родные стены и мягкую постель, сердце все равно колотилось где-то в горле. — Ты меня так до инфаркта доведешь, мы же договорились…  
— Не наблюдать за тобой во сне, — перебил его Марк с самым виноватым видом. — Прости, но мне нужно было тебя увидеть.  
— Эй, что стряслось? — в какой-то мере это была вина Джека, он знал это. На весь вечер ушел из дома, ничего не объяснил, пришел и сразу упал в кровать снова без лишних слов. Марк, наверное, ломает голову над тем, что успело произойти. Он вообще крайне чувствительный к малейшим изменениям в настроении своего администратора. — Хотя бы не стой в углу, садись ко мне.

Марк быстро уселся на кровать, а Джек устроился рядом, с головой на его коленях. Несмотря не на историю Мэтта, не на кошмары, рядом с Марком все равно было комфортно. Куда комфортнее, чем без него.

— Я слышал твой разговор с Маттиасом, — начал Марк. — И понимаю твое беспокойство, но просто хочу, чтоб ты знал: я могу себя контролировать, хотя и испытываю определенные эмоции.  
— Какие? — Джеку потребовалась почти целая минута, чтоб сформулировать свою мысль. В его голове в один момент пронеслось с десяток полных паники мыслей, но на деле Марк не заслужил не одну из них. — Эмоции? Плохие?

Марк как-то печально мотнул головой.

— Разные. Безразличие, в самом начале, в лаборатории. Злость потом, в доме у Маттиаса. Не знаю почему, она просто была? Они, — он задумался. — Они исправили это. Этого уже почти нет. Сейчас я чувствую спокойствие. Счастье. Желание заботиться. Я чувствую любовь.  
Джек смотрел на него во все глаза. Единственным логичным объяснением всего происходящего могло быть только то, что еще спит. Но нет, он совершенно точно проснулся, даже несмотря на всю сюрреалистичность происходящего. Робот, признающийся в любви? Тот самый робот, по которому он сам, в самом буквальном смысле «сох» столько недель?

Видимо истолковав молчание Джека за отрицательный ответ, Марк быстро добавил:  
— Но это ничего не меняет. Я твой, так или иначе, — Джек, именно в такой важный момент, никак не мог заставить себя сказать хоть что-нибудь. — И моя главная функция — помощь. Но я действительно хочу быть с тобой. Дело не только в программе или функциях.  
— Я тоже, — наконец выдавил из себя Джек. Происходящее все еще не укладывалось в голове, но Марк выглядел так отчаянно, так потерянно, что смотреть на это было выше его сил. Джек подскочил на кровати и втянул его в, изначально утешительные, объятия. Весь мир может подождать, когда Марк сидит рядом с ним на кровати. — Хочу быть с тобой, чтоб ты был со мной. Нас вместе.

Уткнувшись Марку в шею, Джек не видел его лица, да и по языку металлического тела не разобрать, но он все равно был уверен, что почувствовал облегчение Марка. Ну как он вообще может быть опасным?

— Ты ведь так и не сказал, — пару минут спустя подал голос Марк, не разжимая объятий. — Я действительно был прав с той статьей.

Джек пробормотал ему в плечо что-то утвердительное.

— Если с этим разобрались, возвращайся ко сну. Ты устал, а я уйду в гостиную, можешь не волноваться.  
— Мне не спится, переволновался вечером, теперь никак не успокоюсь, — вздохнул Джек и сполз обратно лежать. — Сны какие-то тупые, я лучше так полежу.  
— Я могу предложить активность, которая не только улучшает сон, но и позволяют заснуть быстрее, а сам сон протекает более качественно, — предложил Марк. Джек покосился на него с подозрением. Каждый раз, формулируя мысль так витиевато, Марк выдавал что-нибудь просто сногсшибательное с самым невозмутимым видом. Тут Джек уже даже догадывался, какая статья в интернете попалась ему на глаза в этот раз.  
— Если о пользе секса, которую ты мне сейчас цитируешь, сотри ее из своей истории сразу же, — фыркнул он, стараясь не смеяться.  
— Я имел в виду поцелуи, а не то, что там в твоей голове. Хотя я не отказываюсь. Секс в списке моих функций стоит выше глажки, — с видом оскорбленной невинности ответил Марк. Джек хмыкнул, надо же, чувство юмора в его железке проснулось. Сегодня просто день сюрпризов.  
— Ладно-ладно, поцелуи звучат успокаивающе.

Марк с очень важным видом наклонился, и Джек сделал про себя очень интересный вывод: губы у Марка очень приятные, и поцелуи в качестве снотворного действительно не такая уж и плохая идея.


End file.
